


I don't talk...

by WinchesterImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Happy, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Mute Dean, Sweet/cute story, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterImpala67/pseuds/WinchesterImpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Dean and Cas were Dean don't talk but he finds a boyfriend anyway<br/>It placed in another universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't talk...

All the years he has been hiding it. His voice. He didn't know why but one day he just stopped speaking. It went so far he hasn't said a word in nearly 10 years. And he didn't think he will in the next 10 years. It wasn't necessary for him any more. He could communicate through writing words or signs. He hated his voice, at least he thought so. He hasn't heard his voice in 10 years, so how could he know if his voice is still bad?

But when a new boy moved into his neighbourhood, he changed him. He got to know the boy better and better. They communicated through written words and a few signs. They got along very well. And after a bit of time he noticed he liked the boy more than just as a friend. And now, he wanted to tell him in spoken words how much he meant to him. He wanted this boy to know how his voice sounds.

One day when he was alone at home, brother and father gone, he opened his mouth and said 4 words, that meant so much to him. His voice was rough and raspy. He cleared his throat and tried again. And again. And again.

Satisfied with himself, he decided to go over to his best friend and secret lover. After he knocked, he got nervous. What if he didn't like him back? What if he hates his voice?What if he just laughs at him? He took a shaky breath and straightened himself when the door went open. Castiel, his best friend opened the door and smiled when he saw who it was.

„Dean. Nice to see you, come in." He stepped aside and lets Dean in.

„What are you doing here? Not that I have a problem about that. Nobody's home anyway."

Dean liked to hear that. He hasn't planed that anyone else would hear him.

Joe led him upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him. From his table he took a notebook and a pencil for Dean and hands it towards him.

Immediately Dean scribbled something down.

-I want to tell you something- he wrote down.

„Go ahead. You can tell me everything." Castiel answered.

-Please don't hate me or laugh at me-

„Why should I hate you? Or laugh at you?" Castiel asked curious and frowned.

-Just promise you wont- He wrote down. He couldn't look in his best friends eyes.

„I promise." Castiel said serious. He noticed how nervous his friend was.

Dean put all his guts together and opened his mouth the pencil still over the paper.

He dared to look in Castiel eyes when he spoke his 4 words.

„I love you Castiel."

His voice was still raspy and rough. His eyes watered and he looked down in his hands.

Castiel was caught in surprise. His best friend just spoke to him. From all he knew he hasn't spoken in 10 years. And that he had spoke to him now, that he told him his probably biggest secret, was a big way for Dean to show him his trust.

Castiel was too caught in surprise that he first didn't saw the tears on his best friends cheeks.

But when he saw them he immediately put his hands on Dean's cheeks and forced him to look at him. With his thumb he wiped away a tear before he leaned in and kissed the boy in front of him.

He knew he loved him from the first time he saw his face. He loved his beautiful green eyes with light green sparkles and his scrubby hair. He loved the way Dean would write everything, how the pencil moved over the paper and left the words Dean can't speak. But most of all he loved his voice. Also if he just heard it for the first time he loved it the most on him. Dean's voice is so special. So beautiful.

„I love you too," Castiel said after the kiss and rested his forehead on Dean's. They both smiled widely. Dean put his hands around Castiel's neck and put a hand in his hair. It was so soft.

Dean kept crying but this time from joy. He was so happy. He crawled in Castiel lap and leaned with his back against Castiel's chest. Castiel put his arms around him and rested his chin on top of Dean's head.

They stayed like that for what seem like forever before Castiel spoke again.

„Thanks for telling me this." Dean just nodded. He couldn't speak again. He just couldn't and he hoped it's okay for Cas. And that he wasn't angry with him.

„I think I loved you since I first saw you. You were so wonderful and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Dean grabbed the notebook and pencil again.

-I think I love you since I first saw you too. You were the first person who treated me like I'm normal.-

Dean wanted to write something more but couldn't. What if Cas expect him to only speak to him now? What if he thinks he didn't trust him enough to speak again?

Castiel who notice something was wrong, instantly knows what is wrong with him.

„Don't worry. You don't have to speak to me again. I don't love you because of your voice, well at least not only. You're a wonderful man and I love every part of You. You know.

I love to follow your hand scribble over the paper and I love how we have full conversations just over paper while we listen to music. I don't expect from you that you only speak to me from now on. I got to know you without your voice and I will love you the same even when you never say anything again. That you said these 4 words showed me how much you care and how much you trust me. And I don't know how to make it up to you. I want you to know that I will do everything I can, to show you how much I care about and trust you. I love you Dean."

Dean cried again. It was so beautiful.

-I love you too-

 

\-------------

 

The next words Dan said was „I do." on their wedding 4 years after they got together. They were 26 now. He really wanted to say these two words because they meant so much. He said it too quiet for the guest to hear but loud enough for Cas.


End file.
